bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Abyssal Admiral Cornelius
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 720146 |no = 7129 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 226 |animation_idle = 90 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Ruling over the vast oceans of the world, Cornelius had been preparing for a long time to invade the mainland. The Floating Realm had amassed a large army under Cornelius’ command and once the King himself was ready, the invasion had begun. The initial assaults found some opposition, but as the war and invasion went on the resistance remaining in the lands was crushed with ease. Now suppressing all humans of the mainland, Cornelius wanted to change the world into the world he had been born into. A world where everything of value was obtainable solely by the strong, and all influence was gained through sheer force. With the world being subjugated under new dreadful laws, Shapeshifters would bet on Summoners’ lives who were being forced to fight to their deaths in pirate fighting pits. However, one day a powerful behemoth-like Shapeshifter defeated all opponents in these pits. He walked up to the Admiral and challenged him to a duel. However, if Cornelius would lose the duel, he would have to take all of his troops and leave mainlands. Confident in his abilities, Cornelius accepted and although he was about to defeat the burning werewolf, a shining eagle appeared and tore off one of his tentacles. Having lost the duel, Cornelius had to flee for his life and take his troops with him. Wounded, Cornelius returned to the Floating Realm where he called his generals to him. After observing them he smiled at the Crab Shapeshifter officer saying “Compatible”. He then returned to his throne to plot his next move, now having a strong hand to use in his next play. |summon = The lands will feel the same pain and suffering I felt during my childhood… The Floating Realms will dominate the world! |fusion = Fusion makes you stronger. Power is all that matters. I will enslave the weak and dominate this world! |evolution = Power is the only thing that matters in this world. The strong reign, and the weak perish under the might of the strong. My reign is supreme. | hp_base = 5298 |atk_base = 2006 |def_base = 1926 |rec_base = 1535 | hp_lord = 6888 |atk_lord = 2488 |def_lord = 2388 |rec_lord = 1888 | hp_anima = 7780 |rec_anima = 1650 |atk_breaker = 2726 |def_breaker = 2150 |atk_guardian = 2250 |def_guardian = 2626 | hp_oracle = 5995 |rec_oracle = 2126 | hp_bonus = 1700 |atk_bonus = 640 |def_bonus = 580 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Deep Sea Conqueror |lsdescription = BB gauge fills when attacking (7 BC at 100%) & Boosts Atk for all allies (80%) & Chance of inflicting Paralysis (20%) and Injury (30%) when attacking! |lseffect = |lstype = Brave Burst/Attack |bb = Dreadful Whirlpool |bbdescription = 24 combo Water and Dark elemental Attack on all enemies & Boost ATK for all elements for 3 turns (80%) & Probable paralysis effect (45%)! |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 24 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 24 |sbb = Tidal Typhoon |sbbdescription = 32 combo Water and Dark elemental Attack on all enemies & Probable injury and paralysis effect (80%) & Boost ATK for all elements for 3 turns (120%) & Boost ATK for all allies for 3 turns (120%)! |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 32 |ubb = Grand Tentacle Invasion |ubbdescription = 32 combo Water and Dark elemental Attack on all enemies & Boosts ATK for all allies for 3 turns (200%) & Raises normal hit number for 3 turns (+2)! |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 32 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 32 |es = Tormenting Tentacles |esitem = Admiral's Hook |esdescription = Raises number of hits dealt by normal attack (+1) & Boosts elemental damage (50%) if Admiral's Hook is equipped |evofrom = 720145 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |bb1 = *180% Modifier *+ 80% elemental ATK * Paralysis 45% |bb10 = *280% Modifier *+ 80% elemental ATK * Paralysis 45% |sbb1 = *400% Modifier *+120% ATK *+120% elemental ATK * Paralysis 80% * Injury 80% |sbb10 = *500% Modifier *+120% ATK *+120% elemental ATK * Paralysis 80% * Injury 80% |ubb1 = *1200% Modifier *+200% ATK *Raises number of hits dealt by normal attack (+2) |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = ShapeShifters |addcatname = Cornel4 |videos = }}